Henry and the Elephant
Henry and the Elephant is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996. Plot The big engines are happy to help when a circus comes to Sodor, after Henry tells Gordon and James about his fear of the rain, but after the circus leaves Henry is asked to investigate a blockage in a tunnel. The "blockage" is revealed to be an elephant that escaped from the circus. The workmen give him cake and water and, when Henry unluckily lets off steam, the frightened elephant sprays water onto Henry. Gordon and James feel sorry for Henry, but still tease him, and Thomas tells Henry that he handled the situation rather well. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Henry's Tunnel * Shunting Yards Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * In the Railway Series, this incident was one of the reasons that the big engines went on strike, while in the television series, this episode has no effect on other events. * On the airings of PBS Sprout and The Greatest Stories DVD, it uses the unrestored opening and end credits. * The models of Big Mickey, Izzy Gomez, and S.S Vienna from TUGS appear. * The first season episode, The Sad Story of Henry is referenced. Goofs * At the beginning of the story, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * When Thomas arrives at Elsbridge at the beginning, the camera moves slightly to the left. * When the workmen look at the elephant in the tunnel, one of them is missing his right eyebrow. * James has Duck's whistle sound when he is helping out at the docks and when he takes the circus away. * Gordon's buffers are crooked in the scene at Tidmouth Sheds. * When James says "We get no rest!" and when he is turning round on the turntable, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) In Other Languages Fandubs Home Media Releases Gallery File:HenryandtheElephantUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:HenryandtheElephanttitlecard.png|Title card File:HenryandtheElephantUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HenryandtheElephantUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card File:HenryAndTheElephantNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:HenryandtheElephantSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HenryandtheElephantGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:HenryandtheElephantFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card File:HenryandtheElephant14.png|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel File:HenryandtheElephant14.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant13.png|The Fat Controller and Thomas File:HenryandtheElephant16.png File:HenryandtheElephant17.png File:HenryandtheElephant52.png File:HenryandtheElephant12.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant12.png File:HenryandtheElephant18.png File:HenryandtheElephant10.png|Gordon, James, and Henry File:HenryandtheElephant19.png File:HenryandtheElephant20.png File:HenryandtheElephant9.png File:HenryandtheElephant21.png|James on the turntable File:HenryandtheElephant6.png|Henry and Percy File:HenryandtheElephant22.png|Percy File:HenryandtheElephant2.png|Gordon File:HenryandtheElephant23.png File:HenryandtheElephant24.png File:HenryandtheElephant1.jpg|A circus truck File:HenryandtheElephant25.png File:HenryandtheElephant3.png File:HenryandtheElephant26.png File:HenryandtheElephant27.png|Henry and the Fat Controller File:HenryandtheElephant53.png File:HenryandtheElephant58.png File:HenryandtheElephant60.png File:HenryandtheElephant28.png File:HenryandtheElephant29.png File:HenryandtheElephant30.png File:HenryandtheElephant31.png File:HenryandtheElephant32.png File:HenryandtheElephant33.png File:HenryandtheElephant11.png|The workmen File:HenryandtheElephant35.png|Henry's driver File:HenryandtheElephant55.png File:HenryandtheElephant54.png File:HenryandtheElephant59.png File:HenryandtheElephant56.png File:HenryandtheElephant57.png File:HenryandtheElephant61.png File:HenryandtheElephant37.png File:HenryandtheElephant38.png File:HenryandtheElephant40.png File:HenryandtheElephant41.png File:HenryandtheElephant46.png File:HenryandtheElephant62.png File:HenryandtheElephant5.png|Henry File:HenryandtheElephant63.png File:HenryandtheElephant64.png File:HenryandtheElephant36.png File:HenryandtheElephant65.png File:HenryandtheElephant66.png|The elephant File:HenryandtheElephant67.png File:HenryandtheElephant68.png File:HenryandtheElephant8.png File:HenryandtheElephant69.png File:HenryandtheElephant42.png File:HenryandtheElephant7.png File:HenryandtheElephant4.png|Gordon and James File:HenryandtheElephant43.png File:HenryandtheElephant44.png File:HenryandtheElephant45.png File:Circusflatbeds.png File:HenryandtheElephant15.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonandHenryatBrendamDocks.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant47.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant48.png File:HenryandtheElephant49.png File:HenryandtheElephant50.png|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant51.png File:Henry&TheElephant(ThomasLandJapan)2.jpeg|The workmen after running out of the tunnel at Thomas Land Japan File:Henry&TheElephantThomasLand.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for Thomas Land File:HenryAndTheElephantThomasEventJapan2002.jpeg File:HenryAndTheElephantThomasEventJapan2002 2.jpeg File:WoodenRailwayHenryandtheElephantSet.jpg|Wooden Railway Episode File:Henry and the Elephant - British Narration|UK Narration File:Henry and the Elephant - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes